When It Snows
by The Cloaked Emo
Summary: Tenten finds out that she killed her parents and runs away from Konoha; right as a blizzard starts to rage. Neji is the only one who can find her, but does she want to be found? DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

Hey peoples

Hey peoples. This is a Neji/Ten fic for anyone who forgot. I don't really know how long this fic is going to be so bare with me. It will probably be around 3-4 chapters long. I got the idea for this fic from the words to the song "You Found Me" be Kelly Clarkson. Wow, I do that a lot don't I? :P Hope you like it.

**Disclaimer:** I do not now, nor ever will own Naruto.

* * *

Neji and Tenten walked slowly towards Tsunade's office. They had just finished a B-rank mission and were completely exhausted. When they finally reached their destination, Neji knocked on the door before they walked in.

Tsunade was seated at her desk looking rather somber. When she noticed Neji and Tenten walk in, her expression changed to an obviously fake smile. "Congratulations on the success of your mission. It turns out that it should have been rank **A**, not **B**. You two have certainly proven yourselves as truly great shinobi," she said, still smiling.

Neji and Tenten looked at each other. This couldn't be the only reason Tsunade had ordered them to come as soon as they returned. "Tsunade-sama, why did you call us here in the middle of the night when you know we are both exhausted? This can't be the only reason." Neji looked Tsunade in the eyes.

Tsunade sighed and let her smile drop. "I should have known I couldn't fool you for long. After all, you did just finish an **A** ranked mission all by yourselves." Tsunade turned to Neji. "Would you mind leaving Tenten and I alone for a minute. I need to speak with her – privately." Neji understood and walked out, closing the door behind him. For some reason, he couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Tenten, I know this probably isn't the best time to tell you this but if I procrastinate I might never be able to." Tsunade was looking very depressed at that moment. "You know how that mission was to kill the two rogue shinobi from the village hidden in the mist that were headed this way?" Tenten nodded slowly, unsure of where this was going. "Aren't you curious as to why the mission was changed to **A **rank and why they would even think of coming here?"

Tenten thought for a minute. "Now that you mention it, I am a little curious." Tenten looked back at Tsunade, who was looking at her as if she felt sorry for the girl.

"They were your parents, Tenten. They fled the village years ago because of something they did that put the village in great danger. They left you behind in hopes that you would live a normal life." Tenten just stood there shocked for a minute. "I… I killed my parents?" Tenten was on the verge of tears. She ran out of the office as fast as she could, running straight past Neji. He had been waiting for her to finish so he could walk her home.

When Neji saw Tenten running, he knew his hunch had been right. He ran into Tsunade's office. "What did you tell her!" he screamed at Tsunade. She just sat there looking depressed. "She was going to find out sooner or later." _Should I tell him? _Tsunade thought to herself. _He is her best friend. Maybe if I tell him, he can help her cope. _

Tsunade let out a long sigh. "That mission you just finished was to kill her parents. I only found out whom it was you had to kill after you two had left the village. I wouldn't have sent Tenten if I had known sooner."

It took a moment for all the information to sink in. Neji just stood there looking troubled. _Why would Tenten be so upset over that? She never even knew her parents. _Then it dawned on him. _Lately everyone has been talking about how much fun they have with their parents, and how cool it is to learn new jutsu from them. She must have been depressed about it for a while. _

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, but I have to go find Tenten. I have a bad feeling that she is going to do something rash." Just before he ran out the door, he called out, "Thank you for telling me!"

* * *

Tenten ran into her apartment in tears. She didn't know how to handle this. She thought her parents died on a mission when she was just an infant. Now, knowing that she had parents like the rest of her friends was horrible. Now she knew that she **would** have been able to know what it felt like to be held in her mother's arms, or have her father teach her new jutsus like the rest of her friends.

Tenten thought of what to do. All she could come up with was getting away from this village, and the thoughts of what her life could have been like. She began stuffing a bag full of everything she thought she would need: a change of clothes, some food, and weapons. She decided to leave a note behind for Neji, knowing that he would come looking for her. Then, she ran outside. It was starting to snow but Tenten didn't think to go back and grab her jacket.

Neji ran up to Tenten's apartment hoping she was at home. When nobody answer

* * *

ed the door, he broke in. When he didn't find her, he started to get anxious. What if she did something rash? He couldn't understand why he was so worried, but he was.

When he was about to leave, something caught his eye. There was a kunai stuck in the wall holding a piece of paper to it. Neji quickly grabbed the paper and began to read. It was a note from Tenten.

Neji, I'm leaving Konoha. I don't have any more reason to stay, and as long as I stay here the more I will think about how I was the one who killed my parents. I'm sorry, but I think this is best for me. Please don't come looking for me, just leave me alone. Thank you for being my best friend. Tell Gai sensei and Lee for me, would you? And tell Tsunade I'm sorry.

Signed, Tenten.

As Neji read this, he noticed tear splotches where tears had stained the paper. He felt a pain in his chest, like someone was ripping out his heart. All he could think about was why she would do something like this. It didn't make sense. He decided to go against Tenten's wishes and look for her.

Neji ran to the Hokage's tower. He burst into Tsunade's office without even knocking. All he was thinking about was getting to Tenten as fast as possible. "Tsunade-sama! Tenten is running away from the village!" He showed Tsunade the note. "I request your permission to go and look for her."

"No." Tsunade stated simply. "But why? We need to find her." Neji couldn't understand why Tsunade would want to let Tenten run away. "If Tenten feels that this is what is best for her, then we should leave her be. I don't want to cause un-necessary trouble."

Neji was furious. He ran out of the office in a rage. How could she do this? WHY would she do this? It doesn't make sense. Neji was very determined. Well I'm going to look for Tenten against the Hokage's wishes. I don't care if uncle Hiashi will be mad at me. I need to find Tenten.

* * *

Sooooooo? What did ya'll think? I know I need to add more about what happens to Tenten. I will have that in the next chapter, I promise. Just to let everyone know, I already have the next chapter done, but I will only update when I get 15 reviews. I know, torture right? Sorry but that's the way I'm doin' it. R&R please.


	2. Snow Trouble

* * *

I got tired of waiting so I decided to update. Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. I hope you like this one just as much.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own notin' Naruto 'cept a bunch of figurines, some keychains, an Itachi dog tag, 2 pillows, and a Mist Village headband. I don't own the anime/manga though.

* * *

Tenten didn't pay any attention to what was going on around her. All she could think about was getting as far away as possible. She knew Neji would probably try to follow her, even though she told him not to.

Tears were rolling down her cheeks and freezing before they dripped off her face. Tenten was completely oblivious to the cold. She didn't even feel that her legs and arms were going numb. She just kept running through the trees, distancing herself from the only place she had ever called home.

* * *

Neji was trying to track Tenten through the snow, but it was becoming increasingly difficult. The light snowfall had turned into a mild snowstorm in less than an hour. Neji wondered how she was feeling. He had thought to bring a jacket, but remembered seeing Tenten's on her coat rack when he started his search.

* * *

Tenten finally slowed down when she noticed the increase in snowfall. She kept moving, trying to find shelter before the big storm hit. She jumped into the trees to increase her speed. She was doing fine for about 5 minutes before her foot hit some black ice on one of the branches. When she fell, her head hit the thick branch, and she blacked out on impact. Luckily for her, there was a large pile of snow where she landed.

* * *

Neji was still searching even though the storm had turned into a full force blizzard. He decided it would be best if he didn't use his byakugan, seeing as he was still low on chakra from the mission. Unfortunately for him, he landed on the same patch of black ice Tenten did. But he didn't hit his head and landed right next to her. All he could make out through the snow was the bright pink of her shirt.

* * *

When Tenten woke up, she was surprisingly warm. She looked around and found that she was in a cave and a fire had been started. She also had a white coat on top of her. When she tried to get up though, she found that her hands had been tied together, as well as her feet. She began to struggle.

"So you're finally awake." Tenten recognized the voice, but couldn't quite remember who it belonged to. Her senses had been dulled when her head had hit the branch. She looked to the mouth of the cave and almost missed the Hyuga prodigy sitting there, looking out at the snow, because he was wearing all white.

"Ummm… Neji? Would you mind untying me?" Tenten asked sweetly. He just glanced at her before looking back at the snow. She tried again. "You must be cold. Don't you want your coat back?" He didn't respond this time. "Come on Neji, at least answer me. The least you could do is help me sit up. I can't move with these ropes tying me up." Tenten was starting to get really annoyed.

Neji walked over and picked her up. She was surprisingly light. He sat her down closer to the fire, and took his coat back. Then he walked back over to the opening, sat down, and started staring again. Tenten could tell something was on his mind, but knew better that to question him about it.

After about an hour, the fire was starting to get smaller - and Tenten was getting cold again. "Neji, do you have any extra firewood? The fire is starting to go out." Neji noticed that there was no firewood left, and since they were in a stone cave - it was going to get very cold, very fast. He got up.

"I'll go get more." He left the cave and Tenten. Tenten smilled mischeviously, while reaching up towards her hair. She took a needle out of one of her buns and heated it in what was left of the fire. She then started cutting/burning the ropes tying her hands together. After she was done with those, she started on the ropes around her ankles. Once she she was free, she grabbed her bag – which Neji had been guarding – and ran into the snow once more.

"He should have known I always have a backup plan," Tenten said to herself as she was trying to navigate through the blizzard. _Damn, why did I have to forget my coat? _Tenten asked herself as her body began to go numb again.

* * *

Neji sat on top of the cave, seeing how long it would take Tenten to escape. He had gotten enough chakra back to use his byakugan so he was confident he could track her down. He had decided to test her. He knew she would come to reason and return to the cave when she realized how cold it was. Neji wasn't worried as much anymore.

Sure enough, Tenten came out of the cave exactly 5 minutes after Neji had walked out. _Exactly 3 minutes sooner than I had expected._ Neji was impressed.

"DAMNIT!! WHY IS SNOW SO COLD!!" Tenten yelled out angrily as she started backtracking. She wanted tho get back to the warmth of the cave. She was also curious as to why Neji didn't come looking for her. He surely would have caught up by now; he was less affected by the cold. Plus, he had a jacket.

Whe she finally reached the cave, she went straght in. The lovely warmth of a large glowing fire greeted her. And there was Neji, sitting comfortably against the wall, enjoying the warmth.

"10 minutes and 52 seconds." Neji looked up. "What took you so long?" he asked smugly. "I really hate you sometimes, you know that?" Tenten pointed out as she sat down next to the fire.

After a few minutes of silence, Tenten decided it was to quiet. "Why didn't you come after me?" "I know how much you hate the cold. And I knew, that you knew there was a fire here." He looked over breifly "And do you really think I don't know about the needle hidden in your right hair bun?" Tenten glared at him. _I should have known it was just a test. He would have never left me alone unless he was an idiot._

"Ugh, this fire isn't helping one bit. I'm still freakin' cold." Tenten continued to grumble. She stared at the blaze while rubbing her hands together infront of it. She was still completely numb. She didn't even notice when Neji put his arms around her shoulders until she heard his breathing behind her.

Tenten's face turned beet red. "N-Neji. Wh-what are you doing?" "Stop studdering. You sound like Hinata-sama." Tenten was completely surprised by his actions. He never acted like this. _Is something wrong with him? I think there is but - he's so warm._

"Tsunade-sama told me about what happened. You know you shouldn't be so rash. Your actions affect more than just you. I was so worried when I couldn't find you." Now Tenten was really confused. Why would Neji be worried about her?

Just then Neji mumbled something almost inaudible. "I think I'm falling in love with you," he sounded like he was starting to fall asleep. It made sense; he had been awake since they had arived in the village after their mission, and had insisted on taking most of the watch shifts durring it. She felt his body slump onto her and she heard his steady breathing in her ear.

_Why did Neji say that he loved me? Is he sick?_ Tenten thought for a moment. _Wait, he was practicly asleep! That means he was telling the truth!_

Wow, I wasn't expecting this chapter to be so long. I couldn't figure out where to cut it off so I just kept writing. I hope you guys liked it. Please review 'cause I won't update until I get a total of 20 reviews.


End file.
